pequeña pesadilla
by farruquitalinda
Summary: bulma tiene una pesadilla donde vegeta la engalla y si quieren descubrí mas lean :* :*


PEQUEÑA PESADILLA

Bulma ya estaba lista para irse a dormir pero algo le faltaba para poder conciliar el sueño como dios manda si era vegeta que toda vía no salía de la cámara de gravedad así que bulma ya un poco molestase se dirigió asía la cámara para sacar de hay a vegeta para dormir de una buena ves y cuando llego a la compuerta de la cámara digito la clave para desatibar la gravedad y cuando se disponía abrir la compuerta alguien se le adelanto y la abrió por ella y era vegeta con cara de disgusto por la interrupción de ella

Mujer porque demonios me interrumpes –

Vegeta ya tengo mucho sueño y ….- no pudo terminar de decir porque cierto príncipe la interrumpió

I eso a mí que mujer –

Que no puedo dormir sin mi príncipe a lado mío –decía molesta por la interrupción

Bueno pues ve y dile que ya se valla a dormir con Tigo –

ok vegeta no quería llegar a estos extremos con Tigo pero si no bienes adormir ha hora mismo no comerás por una semana me estas escuchando – decía muy molesta por que ya se quería ir a dormir –

ok mujer no es para tanto ya voy- decía molesto por la amenaza de ella -

pues más te vale que vengas porque si no no comerás por una semana – decía molesta

Después de 15 minutos vegeta entro a la habitación y se recostó a lado de bulma que al parecer ya estaba dormida

Hay esta mujer ya se durmió y me hizo venir solo para esto- decía vegeta disgustado -

No ,no estoy dormida y si no te gusta dormir con migo entonces vete a entrenar- decía bulma al borde de las lagrimas -

Hay mujer quien te entiende me quedó o me voy tu decide porque me ases perder mi tiempo – decía irritado vegeta –

¡NO! Se as lo que TU quieras a mí me importa muy poco- decía bulma con lágrimas en los ojos –

Bueno si es así me voy a entrenar y no quiero que me vallas a molestar me escuchaste mujer- decía vegeta ya muy molesto –

Ya no se escuchó respuesta de parte de bulma y vegeta dedujo que ya estaba dormida así que salió de la habitación pero no para ir a entrenar sino para ir a la cocina por un "bocadillo" nocturno y así estuvo en la cocina como 30 minutos y después se dirigió a la habitación de nuevo para ya poder dormir en paz cuando entro a la habitación vio a bulma en vuelta con todas las cobijas en el cuerpo así que decidió jalar una de las cobijas para poder taparse el pero bulma ponía mucha resistencia y él se rindió y se recostó a un lado de ella sin poderse tapar pero eso ya lo le importaba así que decidió darle la espalda a bulma y ya dormir de una buena vez y eso hizo sé que dormido como por 30 minutos hasta que escucho la vos de su mujer

Bulma decía cosas dormidas que no se le entendían muy bien pero eso hizo que vegeta se preocupara por la salud mental de su mujer a sique estaba tratando de decidir en si despertarla o no pero no tuvo que pensar más porque bulma se despertó ella sola dando un brinco en la cama para después voltear a ver a vegeta con una mirada que se podría decir que se comparaba a la de el cuándo está enojado y por ese motivo vegeta la volteo a ver con cara de preocupación porque pensaba que su mujer ya estaba más loca de lo normal y cuando decido preguntarle que tenía bulma le soltó una bofetada que hiso que vegeta volteara la cabeza

Que te pasa mujer estás loca o que yo no te he hecho nada- decía vegeta sobándose la mejilla –

Hay vegeta eres un estúpido cómo pudiste áseme eso que ya no me amas acaso o que te llevo hacerme eso – decía bulma muy enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos-

Que yo no te hecho nada mujer tú ya estas más loca de lo normal - decía vegeta aun sobándose la mejilla –

Que no me as echo nada y entonces porque te estabas acostando con esa pe*** - decía bulma muy pero muy alterada –

Mujer baja la voz que no ves que puedes despertar a toda la calle con tus gritos de loca –

YO GRITO LO QUE YO QUIERA PORQUE ESTOY EN MI CASA ESCUCHASTE BIEN –

HAY OK MUJER GRITA TODO LO QUE TU QUIERA YO ME BOY- decía muy molesta vegeta por los gritos de bulma

NO adonde crees que vas aun no hemos terminado de hablar vegeta – decía bulma mientras corría a la puerta-

Claro que si ya terminamos de hablar y quítate de mi camino a hora mujer- decía vegeta toda vía muy molesto –

No primero me dices porque demonios me estabas engallando con esa es acaso que tú ya no me amas – decía bulma ya derramando lagrimas-

Qué pero de qué demonios me hablas mujer yo no te he engallado con nadie me escuchaste con nadie -

Pero yo te vi con esa zo**a vegeta – decía bulma aun llorando-

No mujer tu no viste nada porque yo no he hecho nada ya basta deja de llorar como una loca por algo que no paso- decía eso vegeta mientras abrazaba a bulma-

Pero …- no pudo terminar de decir algo porque vegeta la callo con un beso en los labios

Pero nada mujer ya ha hora a dormir porque estoy agotado – decía mientras se volvían a acostar pero ahora con ella abrazada a el –

Y después de esa pelea a las 3:00 de la mañana toda la noche trascurrió bien hasta el amanecer que bulma despertó un poco ante que vegeta y decidió bajar para empezar a preparar el desayuno

Mientras tanto en la habitación aun nuestro príncipe dormía placida mente ya que ayer se había dormido muy tarde por la pelea con bulma y cuando despertó recordó todo el alboroto de ayer y decidió preguntarle a bulma porque decía que el la había engallado con otra porque según él no lo recordaba pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a bulma no la encontró en su lugar así que decidió ir a buscarla a la cocina para averiguar porque de la pelea de anoche y cuando llegó a la cocina la vio preparando el desayuno para él y su mocoso y decidió acercarse a ella con cuidado de que no lo viera y después de acerco lo suficiente a ella y la abrazo por atrás para sorprenderla y lo logro porque bulma dio un brinco cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por atrás y ella se giró para quedar cara a cara con quien la abrazo aunque ya tenía una leve sospecha de quien era pero aun así lo hizo y lo vio a él abrazándola

Que paso amor querías algo - decía bulma en un tono muy dulce buen al menos más que ayer en la noche –

Si de echo si quería decirte algo mujer porque demonios me estabas acusando de que yo te había engallado con otra -

Y con tal pregunta bulma se puso nerviosa porque no quería decirle que solo avía sido una estúpida pesadilla así que no le quedo de otra por que como se tardaba en contestarle vegeta la soltó y frunció el sello y se tuvo que armar de valor para decirle

Emmm porque soñé que tú me engallabas con otra en mi propia cama- decía esto muy bajo como para que vegeta no la escuchara pero él no le entendió y le pidió que se lo repitiera –

QUE soñé que tú me engallabas y el mi propia cama- decía un poco apenada por lo estúpida que fue anoche con él al recamarle algo que ni siquiera había pasado -

QUE MUJER ARMASTE UN ESCANDOLO POR UN ESTUPIDO SUEÑO – decía el muy exaltado por lo que bulma le dijo –

Ves porque no te quería decir vegeta porque ya sabía cómo te ibas a poner –

Y si ya sabias como me iba a poner porque demonios actuaste como una loca ayer -

Bueno ya está bien de que me hables así vegeta porque yo solo cometí un error y nada más y así como tu as cometido también muchos errores -

Y después de esa pequeña discusión bajaron todos a desayunar así que bulma y vegeta ya no pudieron terminar de " chalar" pero claro eso no iba a quedar así porque al caer la noche ellos iban a terminar su "charla" de la mañana y eso fue justa mente lo que paso y después de "hablar" por más de una hora todo termino por la paz digámoslo así y con algunos tratos pero nada fuera de lo normal como mejorar la cámara de gravedad y empezar los nuevos prototipos de los robots de entrenamiento y que de verían ir a dormir más temprano y de buen humor para evitar peleas pero al final todo termino bien

FIN

Y que tal les pareció esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio y aburrimiento

Si les gusto dejen un comentario y yo con gusto lo leeré y se los contestare bueno eso es todo chicas lindas (O) lindos hasta la siguiente historia :* :* :*


End file.
